The Perfect Stranger: reposted
by purple-sunshine29
Summary: sorry, i forgot to check it before i submitted so here it is agian! sooo sorry fpr the confusion.
1. Chapter 1

"Choose, Lulu

Author's Note: Although at first I may seem like a LnL3 fan, I'm not. I support JoLu 200!! I just wanted to try a different first meeting and some of the dialogue is straight from the show!! And a little hint, Johnny and Claudia are twins in this, even if she calls him "little brother". Enjoy and review!!

**Chapter 1: Best Friend**

"Choose, Lulu!!" the wounded Logan bellowed.

"Why?" Lulu asked.

"Because you can only have me or Johnny!! Not both!!" Logan yelled.

Lulu looked to the ceiling_. How did I end up here?_, Lulu thought. She was standing in a dark warehouse, holding a gun. "Choose, sweetie." Her mysterious uncle demanded calmly. "Why??" The blonde asked. "Cause one of them has to die." he said with a mischievous look in his eye. Lulu looked from Johnny to Logan. Johnny, there are not even words to describe how perfect he is, but I can try. From his dark hair to his chocolate eyes that make angels sing. To his brooding shoulders perfect for hugs. He was everything a woman could want and more. He was caring and gentle as a teddy bear. A gentle giant if you will. Behind his bad boy façade, laid a sweet and kindred soul. She could go on and on. Logan, from his blonde hair to his southern accent, it was easy why she was attracted to him at first, _at first_ keywords there. "Oh let me!" her uncle took the gun from her nimble fingers. "NO!!" Lulu screamed as he pulled the trigger.

_**Six months earlier**_

"Will you slow down?!" Lulu asked to her four year old son, Mark.

"Sorry mommy, I just wanna see daddy." He said giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"I can see how you're Logan Hayes' son." Lulu said, smiling. At the age of 24, Lulu had it all. She was getting married to the love of my life, Logan Hayes. She had a perfect four year old son that she adored. Opening the penthouse, yes _penthouse_, she saw Logan sitting on the couch with a smile on his face like he had a dirty little secret.

"DADDY!! You're home!!" Mark screamed jumping into his father's arms.

"Hey buddy!! Oh, I missed you!! I'm glad I'm back!" Logan said, beaming at his son.

"Hey, little man could I talk to your mom alone??" Logan asked Mark

"Yeah, but I want you to read me a story tonight." Mark said

"You got it, buddy" Logan said.

"What's up?" Lulu asked as soon as little Mark was out of earshot.

"Well, you know how Jason and I have this friend and business partner in Manhattan," Logan started

"Johnny something, right?" Lulu says heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, Johnny Zacchara" Logan said.

"You mean the son of Anthony Zacchara?? The one that was rumored to have paralyzed his old man and killed innocent people for money? That Johnny Zacchara??" Lulu said, terrified at her words.

"No, that was Anthony Zacchara, his son is better. And when I was in Manhattan, I got to know him, and he's a good guy." Logan said.

"I'm glad you have a friend." Lulu said.

"And he's staying at our house." Logan said timidly.

"WHAT?? No, he is not stepping within 20 feet of me or our son, do you hear me??" Lulu declared.

"Lesley Lu, he's a good man and a very important investor for the organization." Logan stated.

"I don't care!! Is it worth putting me or our, _our_ son in danger?? Is the business more important to you then we are??" Lulu questioned. Logan and Lulu turn their heads to where they hear their four year old crying at the stairs.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Lulu rushed to him and took him into her arms.

"I heard you guys fighting and it scared me." Mark said, sniffling

"Buddy, listen, me and mommy just had a little disagreement, but you know that I love you and mommy very much, right?" Logan said, tenderly.

"I know, but… the way you guys were fighting….I don't know." Mark said, looking at the floor.

"Honey, listen, we love each other and you, that's what's important, and every couple fights, it's normal for mommy and daddy to have disagreements, but we still love each other." Lulu tried to assure him and maybe herself too.

"OK, see ya later." Mark said, hurrying up the stairs.

"He's right you know." Lulu said turning to Logan.

"I'm sorry Lulu, if Johnny being here is a problem, then he can stay with Jason or somewhere else." Logan said.

"No, no, if he's important to the business then he can stay here, but I don't promise to get along." Lulu said, hugging Logan.

"That's all I ask." Logan said, hugging her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**_After a terrible case of writers block, I finally continued my little fanfic. hope you like it and don't forget to review!! _**

**Chapter Two: Perfect Timing **

_Oh, great._ Johnny thought. _I have to stay in a place where I'm not wanted, but what else is new?_ He just got of the phone with his new friend, Logan Hayes. Buddy boy said that Johnny was to stay in his house but his fiancée a miss Lulu Spencer, wasn't to happy about it. _Well don't get your panties in a bunch, Miss Spencer._ Johnny thought, crudely. _Sounds like another tightwad of a girlfriend- I mean- fiancée. I shouldn't be rude, I haven't even met her. But the way she sounds, well I'll try to stay out of Her Royal Tightness' way. _Johnny laughed quietly at Miss Spencer's new nickname in his mind.

"We're here, Mr. Zacchara." Johnny's driver said as he opened the back door.

"Thanks, Greg. Call me Johnny, please." Johnny urged.

"Yes, Mr. Zacchara." Greg said

"Johnny." the dark haired mobster said.

"Johnny." Greg followed him into The Towers apartment building where Logan and Lulu lived.

"Thanks." Johnny said, smiling.

"Here goes nothing." Johnny mumbled as he knocked on Logan's door.

* * *

"He's gonna be here in a couple minutes, are you sure you don't want to leave?" Logan asked.

"No, I want to see the scumbag for myself, then I can hate him even more." Lulu declared.

"OK, but don't sling mud in his face." Logan said.

"I can't make any promises." Lulu said, grinning, slyly.

_Knock on the door_

Lulu sat on the couch as Logan opened the door reveling Johnny Zacchara.

* * *

_Who would've thought Miss Tightey Whitey could be sooo beautiful. _Johnny thought, dreamily. _She was wearing a PCU sweatshirt and jeans but she was still all he could think about. Her eyes were pale blue orbs that reflected her soul. Her golden locks were straight. He longed to reach out and touch the pure gold cascading from Lulu's head. In your dreams, buddy._ Johnny internally scolded himself for staring to long.

"…..-And this is Lulu, my fiancée,-….." Logan droned.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Zacchara." The blonde angel said.

"Johnny, please call me Johnny." The love struck mob boss whispered.

"Johnny." Lulu breathed. Johnny savored the way Lulu whispered his name as if something forbidden. She reached out her hand. Johnny wanted to kiss it but he knew that he must shake it. He gently grasped her hand, as if it would break and gave a gentle shake.

"Well, your room is upstairs….."Logan said, breaking Johnny's trance. Logan walked between the two and broke Johnny's eye lock on Lulu. Johnny cursed the day Logan Hayes was born. It meant that he could never have Lulu. Then again, he would have never met her if it wasn't for him. So he despised and thanked him. Logan's phone beeped.

"I gotta take this." Logan excused himself to the kitchen. That left Johnny and Lulu standing in awkward silence in the living room.

Why did Logan have to leave me alone with this brown-eyed man? Lulu thought. OK, man does not really cover it, what's staring at me is superhuman gorgeous. And why is he always sneaking glances at me? Maybe he likes you? As if in a million years this god was going to give the time of day! You don't like this guy, he's the enemy, you hate him, Lulu tried to pep-talk herself. Then how come I want to rip his shirt off?? Lulu pondered. Maybe it's because you and Logan haven't done anything in a while due to his business and you want to do the first guy that comes along. No it was more than that, when our hands touched I swear I felt electricity. They fit perfectly in each others.

Logan suddenly burst in, interrupting Lulu from imagining what Johnny would look like without his shirt. Not like you're ever going to find out, Lulu thought.

"I'm soo sorry, Mike just called and I have to pack and go to Australia for 2 weeks." Logan said.

"What?" I gasped. Then I thought, "Can me and Mark come with you?"

"No, sorry it's business." Logan said. He shot up the stairs soo fast there was a trail of smoke, again leaving her alone with Tall, Dark and Handsome.

* * *

"Does your husband leave often?" Johnny asked Lulu, concerned.

"Yeah, but I have my son, Mark for company." Lulu said, instantly regretting it. _He wasn't asking about you, he was worried about the business, idiot! _Lulu inwardly scolded herself.

"He shouldn't leave you unprotected; it's a good thing I'm here then." Johnny said.

"Perfect timing." Lulu said, awkwardly.

_Now why did you have to go and make her more uncomfortable?_ Johnny again yelled inside. _Maybe, you should go and comfort her, then. _Johnny thought, grinning.

"Is something funny?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, I usually have terrible timing." Johnny said. _Smooth, man smooth._

Then Lulu let out a little laugh. It was the cutest thing. He wanted so desperately to make her laugh again. To be the cause of such a beautiful sound.


End file.
